naruto the monster
by ashlight41
Summary: didalem males nulis ulang disini.
1. Chapter 1

Sang monster naruto...

Sum:

Tatsumi pemuda desa yang melakukan perjalanan menuju ibukota untuk meraih sukses disana. Namun sebuah pertemuannya dengan pemuda berambut kuning bernama naruto dan night raid telah mengubah tujuannya...

AN: project konyol ane lainnya yang lagi nyoba untuk tidak memasukan unsur kamen ridernya. Sebuah project aneh yang muncul gitu aja di otak ane tanpa beri kabar jadi naruto kaya original character gitulah. Dan ane coba beginilah jadinya pas ditulis. Btw ini seperti biasa cuman dibuat isseng jadi jangan berharap bagus-bagus banget. (Maksudnya eyd, tata bahasa, dan sejenisnya =3=)

Chapter 1 pemuda bernama Naruto...

Jalan setapak menuju ibukota kerajaan...

Di jalan setapak menuju ibukota kerajaan tampak lengang dan sepi. Dan disana hanya nampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang memakai mantel putih yang membawa tas ransel hijau dan tombak panjang dipundaknya, yang melintas dengan santai dan tanpa beban.

Hingga sebuah, tidak sesuatu terjadi...

"Gyaaa! Itu naga bumi!" teriak salah seorang dari pedagang yang tengah melintas dengan kereta kuda didepannya saat panik melihat seekor naga bumi keluar dari tanah didepan lintasan mereka.

"Danger beast lainnya ya?" gumam pemuda itu dengan santai sambil melihat kearah naga bumi yang tengah mengamuk didepannya itu.

"GRAAA!" geram naga bumi itu sambil mengayunkan cakarnya kearah karavan, namun sayang sebuah tebasan pedang yang datang entah dari mana menebas lebih dahulu cakar itu hingga putus.

"Kelas pertama danger beast, naga bumi ya?" gumam seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan pedang ditangannya yang muncul tiba-tiba dan memotong lengan naga bumi itu dengan mudahnya.

"Kau marah?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil melihat kearah naga bumi tadi yang tampak marah dan siap menghancurkan pemuda yang menganggunya itu dengan cakarnya yang tersisa.

"Lamban!" teriak pemuda itu yang dengan mudahnya menghindari cakaran itu dengan melompat tinggi melebihi tinggi naga bumi itu. "Berakhir sudah!" teriak pemuda berambut coklat itu sebelum memberi rentetan tebasan fatal pada tubuh naga bumi itu yang dengan mudah menjatuhkannya.

"Itu luar biasa!" decak kagum salah seorang pedagang karavan yang diselamatkan pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Kau benar-benar mengalahkan danger beast sendirian!" tambah pedagang satunya dengan rasa kat percaya.

"Tentu saja! Bagiku ini bukan ap-"

"GRAAA!"

Belum sempat pemuda berambut coklat itu membanggakan dirinya. Naga bumi yang tadi telah dijatuhkannya kembali bangkit dan bersiap menyerang mereka bertiga dengan cakar ganasnya.

"!?" pemuda berambut coklat itu tak sempat bereaksi terhadap ini, karena sebuah tombak panjang (sejenis dengan tombak yang dipakai oleh hak di akatsuki no yona dan shirohige) dilempar seseorang terlebih dahulu dari belakang mereka dan menusuk tepat ketitik vital dikepala naga bumi itu dan menjatuhkannya kembali dalam sekejap.

"Pastikan kau memastikan lawanmu mati sebelum menurunkan penjagaanmu." Ujar pemuda berambut kuning dengan 3 pasang tanda yang seperti kumis anjing dipipinya.

"Hebat..." decak pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan rasa tak percaya sambil melihat kearah pemuda berambut kuning tadi yang berjalan perlahan menuju kearah bangkai naga bumi tadi dan mencabut tombaknya dari sana.

"Mengincar titik vital naga bumi dan langsung membunuhnya dalam sekejap? Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan orang biasa." Batin pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan rasa tak percaya.

"Lain kali, perhatikan itu baik-baik." Ujar pemuda berambut kuning itu sambil mengembalikan tombaknya itu ketempat semula dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar." Teriak pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil bergegas mengejar pemuda berambut kuning tadi.

Scene change...

"Ano... ano..." ujar pemuda berambut coklat yang berusaha menarik perhatian penolongnya tadi.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning dengan nada datar dan tanpa memalingkan tubuhnya.

"Begini, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang tadi."ujar pemuda berambut coklat itu yang berterima kasih karena telah dibantu sebelumnya. "Oh iya, boleh kutahu namamu siapa? Aku Tatsumi." Ujar pemuda berambut coklat itu yang kini diketahui bernama Tatsumi itu mencoba berkenalan.

"Naruto, panggil saja begitu." Ujar pemuda berambut kuning yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu.

"Naruto ya?" ujar Tatsumi yang senang bahwa orang yang menolongnya itu mau memberitahukan namanya. "Apa kau juga akan ke ibukota, Naruto?" tanya Tatsumi yang menduga tujuan Naruto dari jalur yang diambilnya.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Naruto dengan singkat.

"Apa kau pernah kesana sebelumnya?" tanya Tatsumi yang menjadi antusias saat mendengar bahwa kenalannya ini juga bertujuan sama dengannya.

"Ya, aku pernah tinggal disana." Jawab Naruto yang tampak tak terlalu memperdulikan Tatsumi yang tampak semakin antusia saat mendengar bahwa Naruto pernah tinggal di ibukota.

"Sungguh? Kau pernah tinggal di ibu kota? Apa saja yang kau kerjakan saat berada disana?" tanya Tatsumi semakin antusias.

"Terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan." Jawab Naruto dengan singkat. "Kau sendiri, kenapa mau menuju ibukota?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Untuk menyelamatkan desaku." Jawab Tatsumi tanpa berpikir panjang. "Kami bertiga berangkat dari desa untuk meraih sukses di ibukota dan menyelamatkan desa kami dari kemiskinan." Jelas Tatsumi dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Bertiga?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ah, telah terjadi sesuatu sehingga kami sekarang terpisah. Tapi aku yakin mereka bisa sampai di ibukota sama sepertiku." Ujar Tatsumi yang tampak positif dan yakin mengenai hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kau kurungkan niatmu. Ibukota bukanlah tempat sebaik yang kau kira." Ujar Naruto mengingatkan akan bahaya yang kelak akan menunggunya di ibukota kelak.

"Aku mengerti perkataaanmu." Ujar Tatsumi yang sudah pernah diperingati hal yang sama oleh pedagang yang sebelumnya pernah ia temui dalam perjalanan. "Tapi aku, tidak... kami tak bisa mundur lagi." Ujar Tatsumi dengan penuh keseriusan dimatanya sambil mendongah ke langit.

"..." tak berkata apa-apa Naruto hanya terdiam dan seperti tengah membaca wajah Tatsumi, sebelum mengatakan kata yang paling sering ia ucapkan.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Ujar Naruto sambil meneruskan perjalanan.

"Ah iya, Naruto bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Tatsumi yang bermaksud meminta sesuatu kepada pemdua berambut kuning yang berjalan didepannya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Aku kan tak terlalu mengenal wilayah ibukota, Jadi bisa kau tolong bantu aku menemukan kedua temanku yang lainnya? Mungkin mereka sudah berada di ibukota sekarang." Ujar Tatsumi meminta bantuan teman barunya itu.

"Ya, akan kucoba, tapi jangan berharap banyak." Jawab Naruto tanpa membalikan badan dan dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Hn, tolong ya." Ujar Tatsumi yang tampak optimis sekali.

Scene change, ibukota...

"Jadi ini ibukota? Besar sekali!" teriak Tatsumi dengan rasa tak percaya yang membuat berapa orang melihat aneh kearahnya.

"Hentikan itu, kau hanya membuat malu." Ujar Naruto mengingatkan yang membuat Tatsumi merasa malu sendiri karenanya. "Pendaftaran militer ada disana, kau kesanalah lebih dahulu. Aku akan menanyakan orang sekitar tentang teman-temanmu itu." ujar Naruto sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Tatsumi.

"Eh, tapi bagaimana kita..." Tatsumi tak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaanya karena Naruto telah lenyap dari pandangannya. "Ya, sudahlah sekarang yang terpenting." Gumam Tatsumi dalam hatinya sebelum mengambil langkah menuju impiannya.

Skip time, scene change, didalam bar...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto kepada Tatsumi yang tengah asik senyum-senyum sendiri di salah satu meja bar.

"Ah, Aku sedang menunggu kakak baik yang katanya akan membantuku masuk militer." Jawab Tatsumi dengan polosnya tanpa berhenti tersenyum.

"Kau...kau telah ditipu tahu." Ujar Naruto memberi tahukan kenyataan kepada pemuda desa ini.

"He? Heeeeeeeee!?" teriak Tatsumi yang terkejut saat mendengar kenyataan. "Aku telah ditipu katamu!?" tanyanya dengan rasa tak percaya.

"Ya, makanya jangan mudah percaya dengan orang yang baru kau temui. Apa lagi di ibukota." Ujar Naruto dengan nada sinis dan tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun kepada pemuda desa polos dan bodoh ini.

"Jadi aku ditipu?" tanya Tatsumi sekali lagi untuk memastikan yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Naruto. "Aku akan melaporkannya!" geram Tatsumi yang langsung mengambil tasnya dan bermaksud untuk segera melapor ke yang berwajib sebelum perkataan Naruto menghentikannya.

"Percuma...Yang salah ialah yang ditipu." Ujar Naruto dengan datar dan tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun. Sementara Tatsumi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menangis karena kebodohannya.

"Sial... setelah membayar makanan tadi, aku kini benar-benar bangkrut." Geram Tatsumi sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kantung uangnya yang kini telah kosong. "Si dada, bukan maksudku wanita itu! inikah pelajaran berharga yang dia maksud!?" geram Tatsumi yang marah-marah tak jelas saat mengingat kejadian bagaimana ia ditipu tadi.

"Itu salahmu sendiri bisa ditipu semudah itu." ujar Naruto dengan dingin dan tanpa kasihan sedikitpun yang membuat semangat Tatsumi semakin drop.

"Sial... tak pernah ada yang berbohong seperti itu didesa." Gumam Tatsumi dengan murung dan suram.

"Selamat datang di ibukota." Jawab Naruto dengan santainya dan tanpa beban yang menambah beban moral Tatsumi.

"Ah iya, Naruto bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Tatsumi yang penasaran dengan hasil pencArian Naruto tadi siang.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah sampai di ibukota, Mungkin." Ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Tatsumi tadi. "terlalu banyak pendatang dari desa belakangan ini, jadi aku tak tahu jelas." Tambahnya yang membuat Tatsumi sedikit merasa kecewa mendengarnya.

"Ya, sudahlah, kurasa aku akan tidur diluar malam ini." Gumam Tatsumi dengan lesu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya disalah satu sudut jembatan tempat mereka berada.

Setidaknya sampai sebuah kereta kuda merah yang tampaknya seperti milik bangsawan berhenti didepan mereka...

"Hal itu lagi, putri?" gumam penjaga yang membawa kereta kuda itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah kebiasaanku." Ujar putri atau siapapun itu yang berada didalam kereta kuda itu, sebelum ia akhirnya keluar dan mendekati Naruto dan Tatsumi yang berada diluar.

"Jika kalian tak punya untuk tidur, maukah kalian tinggal dirumahku?" tanya putri tadi kepada Tatsumi dan Naruto.

"Aku tidak punya uang lho." Ujar Tatsumi dengan skeptis, datar dan kosong karena tak mau ditipu lagi.

"Hehe, kau tidak bisa tidur disini meski ingin, kan?" ujar putri berambut pirang bergelombang itu dengan ramah.

"Nona Aria tidak bisa membiarkan orang sepertimu. Kau harus menerima kebaikannya." Ujar penjaga sebut saja penjaga 1 yang tadi mengemudikan kereta kuda itu kepada Tatsumi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya nona Aria sekali lagi.

Scene change...

"Oh, Aria membawa seseorang kerumah lagi?" tanya pria tua yang sepertinya pemilik mansion luas tempat kini Naruto dan Tatsumi berada itu.

"Ara, itu kebiasaanya. Sudah berapa lama ini terjadi." Ujar wanita yang tampak seperti versi dewasa nona Aria yang duduk disamping pria tua itu.

"Ibu!" teriak nona Aria yang merasa malu saat di singgung wanita yang merupakan ibunya itu.

"t-terima kasih..." ujar Tatsumi dengan gugup sambil menundukan kepalanya. " terima kasih telah mau menerima kami." Ujar Tatsumi dengan gugup sambil membungkukan badannya kepada kedua anggota keluarga Aria yang ada di depannya itu.

" tidak perlu gugup begitu." Ujar ayah dari Aria dengan ramah, sambil tertawa ringan.

" aku yakin kau pasti lapar." Ujar ibu dari Aria sambil tersenyum ramah.

" t-terima kasih banyak." Jawab Tatsumi dengan sedikit gugup saat harus menanggapi keramahan keluarga ini yang sudah dengan baik hati mau menerimanya. Syukurlah masih ada orang baik di ibukota." Teriak senang Tatsumi dalam hatinya.

Skip time...

" begitu ya... kau ingin meraih sukses dimiliter dan menyelamatkan desamu." Gumam ayah nona Aria setelah mendengar cerita Tatsumi sambil menyesap segelas kopi.

" ya." Jawab Tatsumi tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

" tapi kau harus tahu, ibu kota kekaisaran adalah tempat yang damai. Tapi negara ini di kelilingi 3 ras yang berbeda. Kau bisa saja di tugaskan keperbatasan internasional untuk bertempur, loh?" tanya ayahhanda Aria yang di jawab dengan mantap oleh Tatsumi.

" aku sudah siap untuk itu."

" begitu ya. Semangat sekali! Begitulah seharusnya anak muda." Ujar ayah Aria yang kagum dengan kesungguhan Tatsumi. " lalu bagaimana denganmu anak muda... siapa tadi namamu?" tanya ayah Aria kepada pemdua berambut kuning yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri dan diam saja sambil memegang tombak ditangan kanannya di samping Tatsumi.

" Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku begitu." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kora! Naruto seharusnya kau lebih sopan kepada orang yang menolong kita." Teriak Tatsumi yang merasa Naruto kurang bertindak selayaknya.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa-apa kok." Ujar sang ayah nona Aria itu sambil tertawa. " Naruto, apa kau ingin masuk ke militer juga?" tanya ayah dari nona Aria kepada Naruto.

"Tidak, tak usah pikirkan aku... aku hanya menemani Tatsumi sampai ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman-temannya." Jawab Naruto dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi bahkan terlihat malas.

" begitu ya... teman? Apa maksudnya kau terpisah dari teman-temanmu tasumi-kun?" tanya Aria yang tak sengaja mendengar jawaban Naruto, yang seakan mengatakan bahwa Tatsumi itu tersesat dan terpisah dari teman-temannya.

" ya begitulah, aku berangkat bertiga dengan temanku dari desa. Namun masalahnya, dalam perjalanan kami di serang bandit dan terpisah sejak itu." Jelas Tatsumi sambil sedikit mengingat flashback pelepasan dirinya, Ieyasu dan Sayo oleh tetua desa. " mereka kuat, jadi aku tak khawatir tapi Ieyasu itu sangat buruk mengenai arah(apa kau bilang!) aku ingin tahu apa dia bisa mencapai ibu kota atau tidak." Tambah Tatsumi.

" baiklah." gumam ayah Aria yang seperti telah memutuskan sesuatu.

" hm?"

" aku akan meminta temanku memasukanmu ke dalam militer. Dan juga meminta pencArian kedua temanmu itu. sampai saat itu kalian berdua boleh tinggal disini." Ujar ayah nona Aria yang memberi secercah harapan bagi Tatsumi.

" sungguh?" tanya Tatsumi yang tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. "terima kasih banyak!" ujar Tatsumi yang langsung berdiri dan membungkukan badannya untuk berterimakasih.

" hei, kau juga Naruto." gerutu Tatsumi kepada Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya melamun sambil berdiri saja.

" kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan polos.

" kenapa kau tanya?" geram Tatsumi kepada pria berambut kuning itu yang entah bodoh atau memang tak mendengarkan sama sekali ini.

" hahahaha tak usah di pikirkan begitu Tatsumi." ujar ayah Aria menenangkan suasana.

" intuisiku biasanya tepat. Aku yakin kau akan segera bertemu dengan mereka berdua dengan segera." Ujar nona Aria sambi tersenyum ramah.

" nona Aria..."

Di kamar Tatsumi...

" aku beruntung. Pada akhirnya di selamatkan oleh orang baik. Sekarang tinggal Sayo dan Ieyasu." Gumam Tatsumi seorang diri di dalam kamarnya sambil memandang keluar jendela. " kuharap mereka berdua berhasil sampai ke ibukota dengan selamat..."

Di kamar Naruto...

" ... ada yang salah dengan rumah ini." gumam Naruto yang memegang erat tombaknya sambil mengintip keluar jendela dengan tatapan serius. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menjanggal dihatinya namun ia tak tahu apa itu.

Skip time, Ke esokan harinya, pusat perbelanjaan ibukota...

Sementara Naruto pergi melanjutkan pencArian kedua teman Tatsumi. Tatsumi yang tak ada kerjaan memutuskan menemani nona Aria berbelanja dipusat ibukota.

" selanjutnya ke toko itu!"

" tolong tunggu sebentar putri..."

" belanjanya cukup banyak juga, ya?" gumam Tatsumi yang hanya bisa kagum dengan jumlah belanjaan yang di beli oleh nona Aria yang kini sudah mengunung di kereta tambahannya yang di khususkan untuk barang itu." dan jumlahnya semakin konyol." Tambahnya dengan sweatdrop.

" tidak hanya untuk nona. Semua wanita memang seperti itu" ujar sebut saja penjaga 1 yang bertugas menjaga kereta yang mengatakan bahwa itu wajar di kalangan wanita.

" begitu ya?" gumam Tatsumi yang merasa baru mendengarnya. " wanita yang kukenal tidak pilih-pilih." Ujarnya sambil membayangkan temannya Sayo.

" dan itupun masih bertambah." gumam Tatsumi dengan sweatdrop saat melihat para pengawal yang mengikuti nona Aria kesulitan berjalan karena bawaan mereka yang sangat banyak.

" hei Tatsumi.(huh?)" Panggil penjaga 1. " kau lihat bangunan besar disana? Itu adalah istana" ujar penjaga 1 sambil menunjuk ke arah bangunan super besar dan kokoh yang berada di pusat ibu kota kekaisaran.

" istana? Maksudmu istana tempat kaisar tinggal dan memerintah negri !?" tanya Tatsumi yang di jawab anggukan oleh penjaga 1." Besar Sekali!" serunya yang hanya bisa kagum dengan ukuran dan megah istana yang ada di pusat ibu kota itu.

" tidak... ini sedikit berbeda. Kaisar memang tinggal disana, tapi dia hanyalah anak-anak. Dan Perdana menterilah yang mengendalikannya dari balik bayang-bayang. Itulah kenapa negeri ini menjadi busuk." Ujar penjaga satu itu menjelaskan dengan suara pelan dan sembunyi-sembunyi.

" PERDA-" belum sempat Tatsumi selesai bicara penjaga 1 langsung membungkam mulutnya agar tak mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan mereka.

" jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Jika ada yang mendengar kita dalam masalah..." jelas penjaga 1 memperingatkan.

" jadi, alasan kenapa desaku mendapat pajak begitu tinggi." ujar Tatsumi dengan melirih.

" di ibukota, itu bisa di terima." Sambung penjaga 1 mejawab pertanyaan Tatsumi yang membuatnya hanya bisa mengertakan giginya menahan amarah.

" itu lah ibu kota. Dan lihat..." lanjut penjaga 1 sambil menunjuk ke arah poster wanted di dekat tembok di mana mereka berdiri.

" Night Raid?" gumam Tatsumi saat membaca tulisan pada poster itu yang bertuliskan "WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE NIGHT RAID AKAME".

" mereka adalah kelompok pembunuh yang menakutkan. Seperti namanya, mereka menyerang korban di malam hari. Korban mereka adalah petinggi eksekutif, dan kalangan atas ibu kota." Jelas penjaga 1 itu menjelaskan tentang kelompok bernama Night Raid kepada Tatsumi.

"Persiapkan dirimu." Tambah penjaga 1 itu memperingatkan Tatsumi jikalau hal buruk terjadi.

" ya." Jawab Tatsumi dengan penuh semangat.

" dan juga, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu tentang itu." ujar penjaga 1 sambil menunjuk ke arah ke dua temannya yang kesulitan membawa barang belanjaan super besar nona Aria yang tengah dengan riangnya berlari menuju kearah mereka.

" APA-APAAN ITU?!" teriak Tatsumi yang hanya bisa berteriak tak percaya melihat ukuran belanjaan yang dibawa mereka.

Skip time malam hari...

" aku perlu menulisnya di buku harianku." gumam ibu nona Aria dengan wajah senang sambil berjalan santai dilorong yang gelap. "Aku tak bisa menghentikan hobi ini." Sambungnya yang tak menyadari sama sekali keberadaan seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan pakaian chinese dan gunting besar di belakangnya.

Crasshh!

Dan saat ia menyadarinya dirinya telah terbelah dua oleh gunting besar yang di bawa gadis itu.

" eh?" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut ibu nona Aria saat menyadari dirinya telah terpotong.

" maafkan aku." Ujar gadis itu dengan sopan kepada tubuh tak bernyawa yang terbelah dua yang ada didepannya itu.

Dengan Tatsumi...

" pembunuhan?" gumam Tatsumi yang tersentak bangun karena merasakan aura pembunuh yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Merasa khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi bergegas ia mengambil pedang dan sarung tangannya dan kemudian berlari keluar kamar. Pikirannya terus teringat akan Night Raid yang tadi siang di peringatkan kepadanya akan mereka.

"Mungkinkah..." batin Tatsumi yang menduga-duga sambil berlari dilorong.

Dan tiba-tiba Langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan kehadiran lain dari arah luar. Dan saat ia melihat keluar melalui jendela ia mendapati 5 orang(2 laki-laki, 3wanita) tengah berdiri diatas sejenis kawat di atas pekarangan utama.

"Itu...Night Raid!" teriak Tatsumi dalam batinnya.

...

" Night Raid, hanya karena kaya? kalian menargetkan tempat ini?" gumam Tatsumi seorang diri sambil mengarahkan perhatiannya ke 5 anggota Night Raid itu. Perhatiannya teralih saat ia melihat 3 orang penjaga keluar dari dalam rumah dengan maksud menanggkap Night Raid.

"Bagaimana ini? Haruskan aku membantu atau bertahan?" batin Tatsumi yang bimbang tentang apa yang harus di perbuatnya.

" target kita 3 penjaga, Akame-chan." Ujar pemuda berambut hijau anggota Night Raid itu kepada seorang gadis berambut hitam bermata merah yang membawa katana di tangannya.

" habisi." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Akame, gadis yang ada dalam poster buronan yang di lihat Tatsumi siang tadi. Tak banyak bicara Akame langsung melompat turun di ikuti seorang pria besar berjirah putih dengan tombak merah di punggungnya.

Ketiga penjaga yang berpapasan langsung dengan ke dua orang itu langsung berhenti dan mempersiapkan diri untuk bertarung.

" dengar, kalian jangan sampai menyentuh pedang itu." ujar penjaga 1 mengingatkan ke dua temannya akan bahaya dari pedang katana yang di pegang gadis bernama Akame yang berdiri di depan mereka itu.

" huoooo" dalam satu teriakan penjaga 1 memulai serangannya terlebih dahulu dengan berlari lurus kearah gadis bernama Akame dan pria berjirah itu.

SLASH!

Sebuah serangan Yang disambut sambetan pedang tanpa ragu di tenggorokannya oleh gadis bernama Akame.

Tak selesai di situ, pria berbaju jirah putih itu juga mengambil tombak di punggungnya. Dan di lemparnya sekuat tenaga kearah penjaga lainnya hingga menembus tubuhnya dengan mudah, meninggalkan seorang yang hanya bisa berdiri ketakutan.

" akhir yang cocok memiliki sifat buruk." Ujar penjaga 1 saat racun pedang katana itu mulai menyebar sebelum akhirnya tewas.

" apa-apaan dengan mereka ini? MONSTER!" teriak ketakutan satu-satunya penjaga yang tersisa sambil berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Namun sayang ia tak sempat karena harus berakhir di tembak oleh salah satu anggota Night Raid yang masih berada di atas kawat.

" menyedihkan sekali, lari saat menghadapi musuh." Gerutu gadis berambut pink ponytail ganda yang menembak penjaga yang berusaha kabur itu.

" siapa yang tak lari dalam keadaan seperti itu?" komen pria berambut hijau dengan sweat drop yang tak terlalu di perdulikan.

" benar-benar musnah dalam sekejap." gumam Tatsumi yang tak bisa percaya dengan kekuatan mereka yang diatas normal. Instingnya memintanya untuk kabur karena mereka bukanlah lawan yang bisa ia hadapi. Namun disisi lain ia tak bisa meninggalkan keluarga yang dengan baik sudah mau menerimanya itu.

" setidaknya aku harus melindungi nona Aria!" gumam Tatsumi yang memBulatkan tekadnya.

Sementara itu...

" pembunuhan ya?" gumam Naruto dengan tombak yang masih dibawanya kemana-mana saat mendapati tubuh ibu dari nona Aria yang telah terbelah dua dan tak bernyawa di lorong. " sepertinya ini bukanlah pertanda baik." gumam Naruto yang memutuskan untuk segera mencari Tatsumi sebelum hal tak di inginkan terjadi.

Kembali ke Tatsumi...

" cepat putri! kesini!" ujar satu-satunya penjaga yang tersisa sambil memegang tangan Aria dan menuntunnya berlari ketempat yang lebih aman.

" apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Aria yang kebingungan.

" kita harus pergi kegudang!" ujar penjaga itu. " kita akan aman disana." Tambahnya.

" ketemu." Teriak Tatsumi yang akhirnya bisa mengejar.

" Tatsumi?" gumam Aria yang terkejut saat melihat Tatsumi yang juga tampak seperti tengah panik itu.

" kau datang disaat yang tepat. Kami akan bersembunyi di gudang dan menunggu pihak berwenang. Sementara itu, tolong tahan mereka." Pinta penjaga terakhir itu kepada Tatsumi yang terkejut karena mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang bisa dihadapainya saat ini.

" itu tidak mungkin-" belum selesai Tatsumi berbicara mulutnya terhenti saat merasakan kedatangan seseorang dari belakang. Dan benar saja di belakangnya sudah tiba gadis berambut hitam dengan katana yang tadi dengan posisi siap bertempur.

" sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan!" ujar Tatsumi sambil menarik pedangnya dan bersiap bertarung. Sementara Si gadis tak memperdulikan perkataan Tatsumi dan terus berlari menuju kearahnya.

" bukan target." Gumam gadis berambut hitam itu sebelum tiba-tiba melompati kepala Tatsumi seperti batu pijakan dalam sekejap.

" eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Tatsumi yang saat dijadikan pijakan oleh gadis itu.

" Sial!" gerutu penjaga terakhir saat gadis bernama Akame itu mendarat di depannya.

"target." Gumam Akame sebelum berlari kembali mendekati penjaga terakhir itu dan nona Aria. Panik, penjaga itu langsung menembakan pistolnya secara membabi buta yang di hindari Akame dengan mudahnya sebelum akhirnya menebas penjaga itu menjadi dua.

" habisi."

Aria yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa ketakutan dan terjatuh tak berdaya saat perlahan Akame mendekatinya.

" habisi."

" tunggu!" teriak Tatsumi sambil mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menjauhkan gadis pembunuh bernama Akame itu dari nona Aria yang di hindari dengan mudahnya oeh Akame.

" kau bukan target. Tidak perlu membunuhmu." Ujar Akame dengan polos.

" tapi kau berniat membunuh gadis ini , kan?" tanya Tatsumi.

" ya." jawab Akame dengan polos sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

" ya?!" teriak Tatsumi yang tak percaya pertanyaannya akan di jawab dengan sepolos itu olehnya.

" jika kau menghalangi jalanku, aku akan membunuhmu juga." Ujar Akame memperingatkan.

" itu bukan berarti aku bisa lari!" teriak Tatsumi secara comical.

" begitu ya?" gumam Akame sambil kembali ke mode pertarungannya. " kalau begitu, habisi." Ujarnya dengan dingin dan tanpa emosi yang membuat Tatsumi merinding.

Sementara itu...

" baiklah, jika aku Tatsumi kemana aku akan pergi." gumam Naruto seorang diri dengan tombak yang bersandar dipundaknya, sambil berjalan santai tanpa beban di daerah pekarangan yang ditutupi oleh lebatnya pohon.

Di tempat Tatsumi...

Saat ini tengah berhadapan kedua muda-mudi yang tengah mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Ya, dia adalah Tatsumi melawan seorang gadis asasin bernama Akame. Raut wajah Tatsumi tampak di penuhi dedikasi dan keberanian. Meskipun sebenarnya insticntnya saat ini memintanya untuk pergi namun ia tak bisa...

" kotor! Kotor sekali." Gerutu seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan telinga kucing di tempat tak jauh dari Tatsumi dan Akame. " tidak seperti biasanya, Akame belum menghabisi target?" gumam wanita itu saat melihat sosok teman satu timnya yang belum selesai dengan targetnya.

" huh? Tunggu!" gumam wanita itu saat menyadari siapa yang di hadapai temannya Akame itu. " astaga, kenapa anak itu adal disini?" desah gadis itu yang mengenali sosok Tatsumi.

Kembali ke Tatsumi...

" dia bukanlah orang yang bisa aku kalahkan saat ini... tapi aku tak boleh takut." Batin Tatsumi menyakinkan hatinya. " jika tak bisa menyelamatkan gadis ini, bagaimana bisa aku menyelamatkan desa." Batinnya dengan mantap.

Suasana begitu hening sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua maju dan saling beradu pedang. Namun perbedaan kemampuan saatlah besar. dengan mudahnya Akame menendang bagian belakang Tatsumi dan menusuknya dengan pedang hingga akhirnya ia tersungkur.

" Tatsumi!" teriak panik Aria saat melihat sosok Tatsumi terbaring di tanah.

...

...

" fuh..." Tatsumi tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya bangkit kembali. " kau tak menurunkan penjagaanmu dan mendekatiku" tanya Tatsumi dengan santai.

" aku tidak melihat adanya darah." Jawab Akame dengan datar.

" hehe.." Tatsumi tertawa kecil dan mengeluarkan sebuah patung kecil yang di berikan kepala desa sebelum kepergiannya yang telah melindunginya dari tusukan pedang itu. " semua orang di desa melindungiku." Ujar tatsmui sambil memamerkan patung itu.

" hm... masih hidup setelah terkena tusukan Akame." batin wanita berambut pirang yang mengawasi dari pepohonan. " anak itu lumayan juga." Puji wanita berambut pirang itu dalam hatinya kepada Tatsumi.

" habisi." Gumam Akame sambil kembali kemode tempurnya.

" tunggu sebentar..." pinta Tatsumi dalam panik. " bukankah kalian mengincar uang? Jadi lepaskan dia! Ini bukan perang ... mengapa kau harus membunuh gadis lugu tak berdosa?" ujar Tatsumi mencoba berargumen namun sayang tak di dengarkan oleh gadis assasin itu yang tetap maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah leher Tatsumi.

" tidak berguna...dia tidak mau mendengarkanku!" batin Tatsumi saat melihat pedang katana itu menuju lehernya.

Trangg!

Sebuah tombak panjang menghentikan pedang gadis itu tepat sebelum menyentuh leher Tatsumi.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu membunuh anak ini." Ujar pemuda yang memegang tombak itu dengan datar dan santai.

"Satu, dua, tiga!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning dengan tombak itu sebelum melempar sekuat tenaga gadis bernama Akame dengan ayunan tombaknya.

"Hebat..." gumam Tatsumi yang hanya bisa kagum kepada penolongnya itu yang tak laindan bukan adalah teman barunya Naruto, yang dengan mudahnya melempar gadis bernama Akame itu.

"Apa, kau mencoba menghalangi juga?" tanya Akame ekspresi dingin.

"Tidak, kalau kalian ingin berurusan dengan gadis disana silahkan saja." Ujar Naruto yang dengan santainya mempersilahkan Akame begitu saja.

"Kora! Naruto apa yang kau pikirkan!?" bentak Tatsumi yang tak bisa sependapat dengan teman berambut kuningnya ini. "Meninggalkan gadis baik yang telah menolong kita. Apa kau tak punya perasaan!?" tambahnya dengan kesal yang tak diperdulikan Naruto yang malah mengorek kupingnya tanpa beban.

"Habisi." Gumam Akame yang langsung mengambil kuda-kuda dan melesat kearah Aria yang berada dibelakang Tatsumi.

"Celaka!" batin Tatsumi saat melihat Akame melesat kearahnya.

"Yosh, itu sudah cukup." Ujar serang wanita berambut kuning yang menghentikan Akame dengan menarik kerah bagian belakang bajunya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Akame dengan datar kepada teman satu timnya itu yang tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Kita masih punya waktukan? Aku sedikit berhutang dengan pemuda disana. Jadi aku harus membalasnya" Ujar wanita itu sambil menunjuk kearah Tatsumi.

"Argh! Dada yang waktu itu!" teriak Tatsumi yang mengenali wanita berambut kuning itu dengan sangat.

"Yup, tepat sekali. Kakak cantik waktu itu." jawab wanita itu dengan santai sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tatsumi.

"Waktu itu..." gumam Naruto dengan tanda tanya. "mungkinkah, wanita ini yang menipumu ya?"tanya Naruto dengan datar dan spontan yang membuat Tatsumi menjadi malu sendiri saat mendengarnya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, tak usah dipikirkan." Ujar wanita berambut kuning mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"Ini gara-gara kau!" teriak Tatsumi dengan kesal dan muka memerah.

"Yang lebih penting anak muda, kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang membunuh orang tak bersalah kan?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada serius.

"Ya..." jawab Tatsumi dengan sedikit gugup.

"Lalu apa kau masih bisa mengatakan hal yang sama setelah melihat ini." Ujar wanita itu sambil berjalan menuju pintu gudang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka dan menendangnya hingga terpental kedalam.

"Lihat baik-baik, inilah kegelapan ibukota." Ujar wanita itu yang menyuruh Tatsumi melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang ada didalam sana.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat kesana. Sebuah pemandangan mengerikan, dengan puluhan mayat dalam keadaan mengenaskan, alat penyiksaan dan penjara ada disana. Sebuah pemandangan mengerikan yang pertama kalinya dilihat oleh pemuda dari desa ini.

"Apa ini?" gumam Tatsumi dengan rasa tak percaya.

"Keluarga ini memikat orang desa dengan kata-kata manis, kemudian menyiksa dan mempermainkan mereka sampai mati. Inilah yang sebenarnya." Jelas wanita berambut kuning itu kepada Tatsumi yang hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa melihat pemandangan didepannya itu.

" hah? Sayo..." gumam Tatsumi saat mengenali mayat gadis berambut hitam lurus seusianya yang di gantung disana. " hoi, Sayo? Itu kau kan Sayo?" panggil Tatsumi yang tak di respon oleh tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

" kau kenal dia?" tanya perempuan berambut kuning itu.

"Salah satu dari teman sedesa Tatsumi." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

" hei, kau mau kemana nona Aria?" panggil wanita berambut kuning sambil menarik kerah baju Aria yang mencoba menyelinap untuk kabur secara diam-diam.

" orang-orang dari rumah itu yang melakukannya?" tanya Tatsumi dengan nada depresi.

" itu benar, karena penjaganya ikut diam, mereka juga bersalah." Jawab gadis berambut kuning itu tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari Aria.

" itu bohong. Aku baru tahu jika tempat ini ada." Ujar Aria mencoba mengelak. " siapa yang kalian percaya? Orang yang menyelamatkanmu atau mereka?" tanya Aria.

" buatku itu bukanlah urusanku. Siapa yang benar atau salah ? yang ingin kuketahui hanya siapa yang sudah melakukan ini semua." Ujar Naruto dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat Aria gemetar ketakutan hanya dengan manatapnya saja.

" Tatsumi... Tatsumi itu kau kan?" panggil seseorang dengan suara tak asing bagi Tatsumi dari balik jeruji penjara.

" Ieyasu?" tanya Tatsumi seakan tak percaya bahwa yang ada di depannya ialah temannya yang satu lagi.

" gadis itu...ia mengundang aku dan Sayo kerumahnya. Dan setelah makan kami kehilangan kesadaran, dan begitu sadar kami sudah berada disini." ujar Ieyasu dengan suara lemah. " gadis itu menyiksa Sayo sampai mati!" teriak Ieyasu sambil berlinang air mata dengan mengunakan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa untuk menyampaikan kebenaran kepada Tatsumi.

" apa yang salah dengan itu!" teriak Aria sambil menepis tangan wanite berambut kuning itu yang mengengam kerah bajunya.

" kalian semua tak berharga untuk negara ini. Kalian hanya seperti sapi. Aku bebas melakukan apapun kepada kalian! Dan Lagipula wanita itu, padahal hanya sapi pedesaan tapi rambutnya halus dan lurus begitu, memangnya siapa dia!? Itu tidak adil karena rambutku susah di atur! Itulah mengapa ia harus menderita! Dia seharusnya bersyukur karena aku mengurusnya dengan baik!" teriak Aria dengan gila yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi jijik.

" keluarga sadis yang menyamar menjadi penolong yang baik. Maaf, menghalangi jalanmu Akame." Ujar wanita berambut kuning itu sambil mempersilahkan temannya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

" habisi." Gumam Akame sambil menarik keluar katananya kembali.

" tunggu." Potong Tatsumi.

" jangan bilang, kau masih ingin membelanya?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang itu yang tak di jawab oleh Tatsumi yang hanya berjalan perlahan mendekati Aria sebelum menarik pedangnya.

" tidak... aku yang akan membunuhnya!" teriak Tatsumi sambil mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa keraguan untuk memotong perempuan yang telah menyebabkan kematian temannya itu dalam sekali tebasan. Ekspresinya tampak bercampur antara marah sedih dan berduka.

" hm...aku tahu dia membencinya sekarang, tapi untuk mampu membunuhnya tanpa ragu..." gumam perempuan berambut pirang itu dalam hatinya yang seperti tengah menilai Tatsumi.

" itu baru Tatsumi... kau hebat Tatsumi. " puji Ieyasu yang tengah di bopong keluar dari penjara oleh Naruto sebelum akhirnya muntah darah.

" kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil membaringkan Ieyasu.

" Ieyasu!" panggil Tatsumi sambil berlari dengan tergesa-gesa kesamping temannya itu.

" Ieyasu!" panggil Tatsumi sekali lagi sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh lemah Ieyasu yang terbaring.

" itu adalah tahap akhir lubora." Ujar Akame yang membuat Tatsumi mengalihkan perhatiannya kearahnya. " ibu gadis itu senang membius korbannya. Dia menulisnya secara rinci di dalam buku hariannya." Jelas Akame menjelaskan apa yang tengah menimpa temannya itu.

" begitu ya?" gumam Naruto yang membuat perhatian Tatsumi kini kearahnya. " dia sudah tak terselamatkan lagi..." ujar Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan yang membuat mata Tatsumi terbelalak.

" bohong..." gumam Tatsumi seakan tak percaya.

" Tatsumi..." panggil Ieyasu dengan suara pelan.

" Ieyasu!"

" Sayo... dia tidak menyerah. Bahkan sampai saat terakhirnya, dia tetap terlihat keren sekali..." ujar Ieyasu dengan suara lemah sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti tengah meraih sesuatu. "jadi, master Ieyasu ini juga harus... keren sampai akhir." sambung Ieyasu sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

" sepertinya ia terus bertahan hidup sampai sekarang hanya dengan bermodalkan tekad." Ujar wanita berambut kuning itu sebelum memejamkan mata Ieyasu.

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan ibukota?" tanya Tatsumi dalam duka sambil mengenggam erat tangan Ieyasu yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

" ayo pergi." Ujar Akame yang merasa misinya telah usai.

"Hei..." mulai wanita berambut kuning itu kembali. "Kenapa tidak kita bawa saja kedua anak ini sekalian?" ujar wanita itu sambil menunjuk kearah Tatsumi dan Naruto yang berdiri disamping mayat Ieyasu.

"He?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Tatsumi saat dirinya mulai diseret oleh wanita itu tanpa alasan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya wanita itu sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri ditempatnya sambil memandang kosong kearah tubuh teman Tatsumi itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut." Jawab Naruto dengan datar sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian sebelum banyak polisi yang akan datang.

"Ma, jangan begitu, sebaiknya kau ikut juga." Ujar wanita berambut kuning itu dengan santai sambil menarik kerah belakang Naruto dan mulai menyeretnya juga.

"Sepertinya aku memang tak punya pilihan." Gumam Naruto dengan sweatdrop saat diseret paksa oleh wanita berambut kuning dengan telinga binatang itu.

" lepaskan aku! Aku harus memakamkan mereka!" berontak Tatsumi sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman wanita itu, namun nihil yang ia dapat.

" oh, tak usah khawatir, kami akan menbawanya nanti kemarkas!" ujar wanita itu mencoba menenangkan Tatsumi.

" he?" gumam Tatsumi saat mendengarnya. " bukan masalah itu, lepaskan aku!" berontak Tatsumi kembali.

Skip time...

" kalian terlambat! apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" seru kesal gadis berambut pink ponytail ganda. " dan benda apa itu?" tanya gadis itu saat mendapati sosok dua orang pemuda di belakang gadis berambut pirang itu.

" teman baru!" jawab perempuan berambut pirang itu dengan singkat.

" huh?/he?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Tatsumi dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

" oh, aku belum memberitahu kalian, ya? Mulai sekarang, kalian adalah bagian dari kami. SELAMAT TELAH MENJADI ANGGGOTA NIGHT RAID!" Jelas wanita berambut kuning itu dengan riang dan santainya.

" hai?" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto saat mendengar perkataan wanita itu yang diucapkan begitu santainya.

" Bulatcchi, aku serahkan dia padamu." Ujar perempuan berambut pirang itu sambil melempar Tatsumi kepada pria berjirah putih.

" menyerah saja, setelah membuat keputusan Leone, takkan pernah menyerah." Ujar Akame menjawab Naruto yang hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mendengarnya.

" seperti yang di harapkan, kau tahu benar aku..." puji wanita berambut kuning itu yang kini di ketahui bernama Leone itu sambil mengelus kepala Akame.

" (-.-")" Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop.

" lepaskan aku! Aku tak mau menjadi seorang pembunuh!" teriak Tatsumi sambil terus memberontak dalam tangan pria berjirah.

" tidak apa-apa, aku janji akan hati-hati." Ujar pria berjirah itu yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti romance story dengan kerlap kerlip di sekitarnya.

" apa itu barusan?" gumam Tatsumi dengan wajah pucat.

" itu menarik bukan." Ujar Leone sambil tertawa kecil dan bermaksud mengangkat Naruto namun ditepisnya.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Ujar Naruto dengan datar menolak maksud Leone.

" misi selesai, Waktunya kembali." ujar Akame sebelum melompat pergi disusul anggota yang lainnya dan Naruto dibelakangnya.

" APA-APAAN DENGAN SITUASI INI!" teriak Tatsumi untuk terakhir kalinya.

End chapter...

Nah, gimana? Bagus ga ceritanya? Kalau ingin berpendapat, memberi ide dan saran, atau cuman numpang ninggalin jejak silahkan. Ane selalu nerima review semuanya ^^

Btw : semua flame akan di bakar habis oleh ace, portugas .


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Haaaaa... seperti biasanya orang itu banyak yang sok dan suka memaksakan kehendak, ya. Menilai orang lain seakan sudah lebih baik dari semuanya.

Lihat keatas masih ada yang jauh lebih baik ceritanya dan lebih menarik daripada punya situ jangan sombong dan merasa tinggi. Semua penulis berhak menulis dengan gayanya sendiri. termasuk ane sendiri. ane sudah bilang kan dari awal "**_cuman dibuat isseng jadi jangan berharap bagus-bagus banget. (Maksudnya eyd, tata bahasa, dan sejenisnya =3=)" _** masa masih ada yang ga nyadar.

Kalo situ merasa punya fic lebih bagus silahkan tulis ga usah flame punya orang lain kaya orang sok. Hidup masing-masing nulis masing-masing gaya masing-masing. Ini bukan tugas bahasa yang harus sama dan mengunakan tata bahasa sempurna.

Situ mau niru gaya penulisan novel atau sejenisnya silahkan ane ga ngelarang. Tapi jangan menyalahkan gaya penulisan ane atau bahasa ane. Apa lagi maksa gaya penulisan situ ke ane paling males ane ngurus begituan. Kalo minta jangan maksa, bukannya nolak tapi ane disini juga berusaha sebisanya meski ga jamin banyak. Kalo merasa masih kurang itu urusan situ bukan ane. Tulis aja fic sendiri kalo emang mau bagus. Jangan ganggu-ganggu fic orang...

My way its my way, your way its your way...

Jangan memaksa jalan situ ke ane karena ane punya jalan hidup dan penulisan ane sendiri. urus saja jalanmu sendiri biarkan ane berjalan dijalan ane.

Dan untuk yang mendukung fic ini ane ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Ane akan berusaha untuk meneruskannya sebisanya sampai ide diotak ini abis. Dan kalo situ punya ide atau saran silahkan ane terima dengan senang hati.

Btw ane ga punya hak buat anime naruto ataupun akame. Ane cuman pengemar yang kebetulan lewat, itu saja. Dan naruto kebetulan menjadi inspirasi buat karakter original ane(yang belum dikasih nama) yang kebetulan penampilannya agak mirip. Rambut kuning jubah dan mengenakan putih panjang tetapi mereka berbeda sifat dan sejarah hidup. Jadi ane putusin pake naruto aja daripada ribet menjelaskan detailnya(susah kalo ga ada gambarnya).

Dan selalu ane ingatkan : **_fiction ini cuman dibuat isseng jadi jangan berharap bagus-bagus banget. (Maksudnya eyd, tata bahasa, dan sejenisnya =3=)_**

Chapter 2 bertemu dengan Night Raid...

Persembunyian Night Raid, depan makam Sayo dan Ieyasu...

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak insiden di rumah keluarga Aria dan Night Raid. Kini, Tatsumi tengah berada dimarkas Night Raid atau lebih tepatnya makam kedua temannya yang telah mendahuluinya yang dibuatkan oleh anggota Night Raid.

" kami bertiga bersumpah sampai mati, kami akan mati bersama!"

" ya..."

" kami bertiga akan sukses di ibukota dan mendapatkan banyak uang!"

" kami akan menyelamatkan desa miskin kita!"

" padahal kita sudah mengatakan semua itu, tapi pada akhirnya aku sendirian..." gumam Tatsumi seorang diri dengan raut sedih di depan kedua makam Ieyasu dan Sayo.

Dan ironisnya orang yang menyebabkan kematian kedua temannya itu adalah orang yang dianggapnya sebagai penolongnya...

BOIIING...

"Ho?" gumam Tatsumi saat terpecah lamunannya saat sebuah tidak dua buah benda lembut mendarat diatas kepalany. Dan mendongah keatas ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ada diatas kepalanya itu.

Sepasang dada wanita besar ada tepat diatas kepalanya...

"...WOAAAAHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" teriak Tatsumi yang panik dan langsung menjauh kepada pemilik dada itu yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Leone yang menyapanya dengan cara tak lazim.

"Yo, apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Leone dengan santai.

" sudah kubilang aku-" perkataan Tatsumi kembali terhenti saat Leone kembali dengan agresif memeluknya dan menempelkan wajahnya kesalah satu dadanya yang besar.

" tapi menurutku kau itu punya bakat untuk membunuh." ujar Leone mencoba meyakinkan pemuda desa ini.

" bakat bukanlah masalahnya." gumam Tatsumi dengan suara pelan. " karena ini membunuh." Ujar Tatsumi yang masih merasa salah pembunuhan.

" hm..." Leone hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tatsumi itu.

" Pokoknya, hari ini akan kukenalkan kau pada yang lainnya." Ujar Leone dengan penuh semangat sambil menyeret Tatsumi.

" Leherku..." gumam Tatsumi yang merasa sesak saat Leone menuntunnya paksa.

" Oh iya, dimana Naruto? Aku juga ingin mengajaknya sekalian." Tanya Leone yang tak melihat keberadaaan si pemuda rambut pirang itu dimana-mana.

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang tidur dikamarnya." Jawab Tatsumi dengan mata sipit dan negatif saat mengingat temannya itu yang terlalu tenang dan santai dengan situasi mereka saat ini.

Keluarga yang dengan baik menolong mereka berdua ternyata adalah seorang keluarga sadis yang merupakan pembunuh kejam dan psikopat.

Lalu kelompok bernama Night Raid datang dan membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga itu dan pengawalnya tanpa tersisa.

Kemudian mereka pun dibawa paksa kemarkas Night Raid itu untuk diajak bergabung.

Dan pemuda berambut kuning itu masih bisa tidur dengan santai dikamarnya...

"Ya sudahlah, untuk sekarang kau saja." Ujar Leone dengan penuh semangat sambil kembali menyeret Tatsumi dengan paksa.

"Leherku..."

Skip time...

Tak terasa seharian penuh telah berlalu saat dirinya, Tatsumi dibawa berkeliling oleh Leone. Diperkenalkan dengan satu persatu anggota Night Raid dari wanita aneh bernama Sheele hingga pria mesum tak berguna bernama Lubock. Dan itu sangat melelahkan...

"Selanjutnya..." gumam Leone memikirkan anggota yang belum ia kenalkan kepada Tatsumi.

"Aku sudah cukup dengan semua ini." Gumam lelah Tatsumi yang mengikuti Leone.

"Jangan begitu, selanjutnya adalah gadis manis jadi bersemangatlah." Ujar Leone mencoba menyemangati sambil menunjuk kearah gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tengah memanggang evil bird didepan mereka.

"Yang itu namanya Akame, Manis bukan?" ujar Leone dengan ringan.

"Darimananya?" batin Tatsumi dengan wajah pucat saat melihat kearah gadis bermata merah yang tengah makan daging evil bird dengan lahapnya itu dan melirik kearah mereka.

"Itu, apa dia memakan evil bird? Dia mengalahkannya sendirian" tanya Tatsumi yang mengenali binatang yang dipanggang oleh Akame. Evil bird danger beast yang cukup berbahaya dan kuat untuk dilawan sendirian.

"Meski penampilannya begitu, Akame tumbuh dialam liar." Jelas Leone dengan tenang menjelaskan.

"Leone juga ikutlah makan." Ujar Akame sambil melemparkan potongan daging kepada Leone.

"Oh, Thanks." Jawab Leone dengan santai sambil memakan potongan daging yang tadi dilemparkan itu.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung?" tanya Akame kepada Tatsumi yang tampak tegang.

"Belum." Jawab Tatsumi dengan perasaan ragu.

"Kalau begitu aku belum bisa memberikanmu daging ini." Ujar Akame sambil memegang daging yang belum bisa diberikan kepada Tatsumi itu.

"Tak perlu..." batin Tatsumi dengan sweatdrop.

"Dia sudah pernah mencoba membunuhku dua kali. Aku tak menyukainya..." geram kesal Tatsumi dalam hati saat mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Akame, dimana dirinya hampir saja terbunuh dua kali karenanya.

"Sepertinya kau rapi sekali malam ini." Gumam Leone dengan heran karena tak biasanya Akame rapi seperti ini.

"Bos sudah kembali." jawab Akame sambil menoleh kearah wanita berambut putih pendek dengan tangan kanan besi buatan yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"b-bos?"

"Ah, bos!" sapa Leone saat pertama kali melihat wanita itu dengan riang.

"Yo." Balas wanita itu yang merupaka pemimpin dari kelompok Night Raid dan juga mantan jendral Najenda. Salah satu dari orang yang paling dicari di kerajaan saat ini.

"Selamat datang! Apa kau bawa oleh-oleh?" tanya Leone dengan santai sambil berjalan mendekati Bossnya itu.

"Sebelum itu, Leone... tiga hari yang lalu, sepertinya kau melewati batas waktu pekerjaan ya?" tanya Boss Night Raid itu sambil mengerakkan lengan buatannya dengan perlahan.

"Celaka!" teriak Leone dalam batinnya yang merasakan bahaya tengah mendekat. Dan menngikuti instingnya, ia berlari menjauhi bahaya itu secepat yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Namun sayang bahaya itu yang dalam wujud tangan besi Najenda lebih cepat dan meluncur seperti roket menangkapnya sebelum bisa pergi menyelamatkan diri.

"WaaK!"

"Tak baik terlalu menikmati pertarunganmu dengan musuh. Kau harus mengubah kebiasaan itu." ujar Najenda sambil menarik kembali Leone melalui tangannya yang seperti jangkar yang menangkap Leone.

"Aku mengerti, jadi tolong berhenti mencekik leherku!" pinta Leone sambil meronta-ronta didalam cengkraman lengan besi milik bosnya yang menyeretnya kembali ketempat semula.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pemuda ini?" tanya Najenda yang merujuk kepada Tatsumi yang hanya berdiri saja sejak tadi sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dari Leone.

"Bos, bakatnya tak diragukan lagi." Ujar Leone sambil menepuk pundak Tatsumi.

"Hoi, jangan seenaknya!" potong Tatsumi yang tak dipedulikan Leone.

"Apa dia menjanjikan?" tanya Boss Night Raid kembali.

"Tentu." Jawab Leone tanpa ragu. "Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi tapi untuk saat ini dia dulu lah." Tambah Leone yang merujuk kepada pemuda berambut kuning yang kini tengah tidur dikamarnya itu.

"...Akame, kumpulkan yang lainnya. Aku ingin mendengar laporanmu juga rincian mengenai pemuda ini." Ujar Najenda sambil memakai mantel hitam dengan gambar Night Raid diatasnya dan berjalan pergi dengan kerennya.

Scene change, hall utama persembunyian Night Raid...

"Hoaamm, jadi kenapa aku disini?" tanya Naruto sambil menguap kecil yang dipanggil untuk berkumpul tadi. Ditangan kanannya masih ia pegang dengan erat tombak besar yang selalu dibawa-bawanya kemana-mana itu.

"Sudah kubilangkan? Ini mengenai apa yang mereka putuskan mengenai kita." Ujar Tatsumi mengulang penjelasannya sebelumnya. "Dan apapun itu aku harus bisa segera membuat keputusan." Batin Tatsumi dengan serius sambil berjalan perlahan menuju hall utama.

Dan saat mereka sampai, disana sudah berkumpul terlebih dahulu semua anggota Night Raid dan Boss mereka Najenda yang sudah menunggu mereka...

"Glek..." Tatsumi menelan ludahnya karena terlalu tegang.

"Aku sudah mendengar keadaan kalian. Tatsumi, Naruto, apa kalian mau bergabung dengan Night Raid?" ujar Najenda yang sudah mendengar keadaan dan cerita mengenai kedua pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau aku menolak aku akan mati kan?" tanya Tatsumi balik yang ia lihat dari sudut pandangnya.

"Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya." Ujar Boss Night Raid itu dengan tenang. "Tapi bukan berarti kami bisa membiarkan kau pergi. Kami akan memperkerjakanmu di tempat pelatihan kami. Pokoknya, meski menolak kau tidak akan dibunuh. Dengan jaminan seperti itu, bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar Najenda menjelaskan kondisi baru kepada Tatsumi.

"Aku,...Tujuanku pergi keibukota kerajaan adalah untuk membuat namaku dikenal sehingga aku bisa menyelamatkan desaku dari kemiskinan. Tapi ternyata ibukota..." geram Tatsumi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat saat mengingat seperti apa ibukota yang sebenarnya itu.

"Tatsumi..." panggil pria kekar dengan gaya rambut aneh bernama Bulat. "Kerajaan ini miskin dan menderita karena pusatnya sudah menjadi korup. Bukankah kau ingin menyelesaikan masalah dari akarnya? Sebagai seorang pria!" ujar Bulat dengan penuh semangat kepada Tatsumi.

"Awalnya, Bulat adalah prajurit kerajaan yang diakui. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari korupsi itu, dan menjadi salah satu dari kami." Jelas Boss Night Raid menjelaskan latar belakang anggotanya Bulat.

"Tugas kami adalah memusnahkan iblis di ibukota. Ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan bekerja untuk para penjahat itu!" ujar Bulat dengan bangga dan tanpa rasa ragu.

"Tapi, hanya dengan membunuh orang jahat saja tidak akan mengubah dunia, bukan? Kalau begitu, tempat lain seperti desaku tidak akan bisa diselamatkan." tanya Tatsumi yang merasa membunuh para penjahat itu tidaklah cukup untuk mengubah negeri ini dan menyelamatkan tempat lain seperti desanya.

"Aku mengerti, kalau bgitu kau memang pantas untuk bergabung dengan Night Raid." Ujar Boss Night Raid yang membuat Tatsumi bingung.

"K-kenapa begitu?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Jauh diselatan ibukota, disana terdapat markas pasukan revolusi, sebuah pasukan anti kerajaan." Ujar Najenda yang mulai menyinggung pasukan revolusi yang berada diselatan ibukota.

" pasukan revolusi?" gumam Tatsumi yang pertama kali mendengar tentang mereka.

"Ya,awalnya pasukan revolusi hanyalah pasukan kecil, tapi kini sudah berkembang menjadi organisasi besar. dan mereka ingin membuat sebuah grup untuk melakukan operasi terselubung seperti membunuh dan mengumpulkan informasi. Itulah kami, Night Raid." Ujar Najenda menjelaskan dengan rinci tentang asal-usul terbentuknya Night Raid dan juga hubungannya dengan pasukan revolusi.

"Sekarang, memang kami hanya menghabisi kutu-kutu di ibukota. Lalu saat kami bergerak, kami akan melakukan kekacauan berikutnya untuk mencapai sumber dari korupsi, si perdana menteri, dan membunuhnya dengan tangan ini." Sambung Boss Night Raid dengan penuh ambisi sambil mengepalkan tangan besinya dengan penuh kemarahan dan keyakinan.

" membunuhnya dengan tangan itu." gumam Tatsumi sambil melihat kearah tangan besi milik Boss Night Raid, Najenda.

"Ketika waktunya tiba, kerajaan ini akan berubah." Tambah Najenda dengan nada serius.

" ... apa kerajaan baru itu akan memperlakukan penduduknya dengan baik?" tanya Tatsumi memastikan jika kerajaan yang baru itu takkan berakhir sama dengan kerajaan saat ini.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Najenda tanpa keraguan.

"Begitu ya, Jadi pembunuhan yang kalian lakukan sekarang, intinya adalah mencari orang jahat, dan menyinggkirkan sampah-sampah itu. Dengan kata lain, kalian adalah pembunuh demi keadilan!" Ujar Tatsumi dengan penuh kekaguman yang malah di jawab tawaan oleh hampir seisi ruangan.

" kenapa,sih? Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Tatsumi yang merasa bingung kenapa ia di tertawakan. Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu?

"Tatsumi, tidak peduli bagaimana kau mengucapkannya, yang kami lakukan tetaplah pembunuhan." Ujar Leone dengan ekspresi dark yang menyeramkan.

"Tidak ada keadilan didalam hal seperti itu" tambah wanita berambut ungu berkacamata bernama Sheele.

"Semua yang ada disini bisa terbunuh kapan saja sebagai balasan atas perbuatan kami." Tambah Bulat dengan nada serius.

" ..." Tatsumi tak bisa berbicara apa-apa dia hanya terdiam dan tertunduk murung. Tak peduli bagaimana ia mengatakannya, yang mereka katakan adalah benar. Membunuh tetaplah membunuh dimanapun itu dan untuk alasan apapun itu yang mereka lakukan tetaplah membunuh.

" ah, naif, terlalu naif.." potong gadis berambut pink twintail bernama Mine. Bahkan satu abad lagipun, dia tidak akan pantas bergabung dengan kita." Ujar Mine dengan nada bicara merendahkan dan bermaksud meninggalkan pertemuan.

" tunggu dulu." Panggil Tatsumi.

" hah?"

" Aku..." Tatsumi ingin bicara namun ia tak tahu apa yang harus di katakannya untuk membalikan perkataan Mine.

" Semua orang disini memiliki alasan untuk bertarung. Tapi kami semua telah siap. Apa kau memiliki keteguhan seperti itu?" tanya Najenda mempertanyakan keteguhan dari pendirian Tatsumi.

" Aku akan di bayar kan?" tanya Tatsumi sekali lagi.

"Ya, tentu." Jawab bos Night Raid tanpa ragu. " kalau kau bekerja keras, aku yakin kau bisa menyelamatkan desamu." Tambahnya yang mengingat tujuan awal Tatsumi.

" kalau begitu akan kulakukan! Izinkan aku bergabung dengan Night Raid." ujar Tatsumi dengan pnuh dedikasi dan keteguhan menyuarakan keputusannya.

" ada kemungkinan kalau kau tidak akan bisa kembali kedesamu." Tanya Mine yang mencoba menguji Tatsumi yang dijawabnya tanpa ragu oleh Tatsumi.

" tidak masalah. Selama semua orang didesa bisa hidup bahagia."

" hmph." Mine hanya memalingkan mukanya.

" Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Selamat datang di sangkar kehidupan, Tatsumi." Ujar Najenda memberi ucapan selamat bergabung kepada Tatsumi.

" dan sekarang tinggal..." gumam Najenda sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda berambut kuning di samping Tatsumi yang kini sudah...

"ZZzzzzzzz..." ya, benar pemuda berambut kuning bernama Naruto yang berdiri disamping Tatsumi itu, yang kini sudah tertidur entah sejak kapan.

"Tidur!?" teriak Tatsumi dalam batinnya yang dirinya sendiri juga terkejut. Sejak kapan anak ini tertidur dan kenapa tak ada yang menyadarinya sampai sekarang? Semua orang disana bertanya hal sama tentang pemuda yang satu ini hingga Boss Night Raid Najenda memotong.

"Ehm."

"Ng?" gumam Naruto yang terbangun oleh suara batuk Najenda yang disengaja itu. Dan saat melihat kesekelilingnya ia mendapati mata semua orang tertuju padanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning bernama Naruto itu dengan polosnya.

"Kau melewatkan semuanya..." jawab semua orang secara serentak didalam hatinya dengan wajah tak percaya bahwa pemuda ini benar-benar tidur selama ini.

"Tatsumi sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kami. Jadi bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Boss Night Raid kepada pemuda santai didepannya itu.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku sama sekali tak peduli." Jawab Naruto dengan singkat.

"Tak peduli?" gumam Najenda yang tak mengerti maksud dari pemuda berambut kuning ini.

"Aku hanya membantu anak ini(menunjuk keTatsumi) untuk bertemu dengan kedua temannya, itu saja. Aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan hal lain seperti revolusi atau yang lainnya." Jawab Naruto menjelaskan. "Dan Karena sekarang ia sudah bertemu dengan kedua temannya itu, berarti sudah tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap disini." Tambahnya dengan datar dan tanpa emosi saat menyinggung kedua teman Tatsumi yang telah tiada itu.

"Jadi maksudmu kau bermaksud untuk pergi?" tanya Najenda memastikan ia tak salah mengartikan perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Entahlah, aku tak punya satupun alasan untuk menetap disini, ataupun yang ingin kulakukan setelah pergi dari sini." Jawab Naruto ringan, santai dan datar.

"Hmmmm, aku mengerti keadaanmu. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu kami tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Jadi bagaimana jika kau bergabung dengan kami untuk sementara? Setidaknya sampai kau menemukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan selanjutnya." Ujar Najenda memberi masukan.

"...baiklah." jawab pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan datar setelah memandang mata Najenda cukup lama.

"Eh?" gumam Tatsumi seakan tak percaya kalau dia semudah itu setuju untuk bergabung dengan Night Raid. "Kau serius Naruto?" tanyanya dengan rasa tak percaya.

"Ya, aku juga tak punya apapun yang ingin kulakukan sekarang, jadi kurasa tak masalah jika aku menetap disini untuk sementara." Jawab Naruto dengan santai. "Lagipula... aku tak merasa kalau mereka memiliki niatan jahat sama sekali." Tambah Naruto dengan tatapan yang datar dan tenang namun seakan bisa melihat dan membaca orang yang ada didepannya langsung ke bagian terdalamnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Tatsumi yang tak mengerti bagaimana cara temannya ini mengetahui semua itu.

"Hanya perasaan saja." Jawab Naruto dengan singkat sambil mengorek hidungnya dengan santainya.

"Hanya perasaan..." batin Tatsumi dengan sweatdrop.

"Hee... orang seperti ini bergabung dengan kita?" tanya Mine dengan merendahkan. "Kau yakin dia tidak akan menghambat kita Boss?" tanya Mine yang merasa pemuda berambut kuning itu hanya akan menganggu saja dalam keprofesionalan mereka.

"Tenang saja pink chibi, aku takkan menghalangi siapapun." Ujar Naruto dengan santai yang malah membuat Mine menjadi kesal.

"Siapa yang kau panggil chibi!?" teriaknya dengan kesal sambil berusaha memukuli Naruto namun tak sampai karena dihalangi tangan Naruto yang menahannya di keningnya.

"Karena begitulah kau." Jawab Naruto dengan datar dan logis karena julukan itu sesuai dengan Mine yang pendek dan memakai warna pink sebagai warna utama penampilannya.

"Kiiii!" geram Mine dengan kesal sambil terus mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangannya yang tak sampai untuk memukul pemuda berambut kuning yang membuatnya kesal itu.

"Sudah diputuskan, Tatsumi, Naruto, selamat datang di sangkar kehidupan Night Raid." Ujar Boss Night Raid Najenda memberi ucapan selamat bergabung kepada kedua anggota baru mereka. "Akame, kau akan bertanggung jawab atas mereka berdua. Kalau mereka menyusahkan, bunuh saja." Tambah Najenda memberikan tanggung jawab untuk melatih kedua anggota baru itu kepada Akame.

"He!" teriak Tatsumi dengan terkejut terutama untuk bagian " bunuh saja" itu.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Akame dengan datar.

"Apa maksudmu mengerti?" teriak Tatsumi dalam batinnya sambil ketakutan terhadap Akame yang dengan polosnya menjawab perintah Najenda tadi.

"Berjuanglah agar tak dibunuh." Ujar Leone memberi semangat yang justru kebalikannya untuk Tatsumi.

"Aku satu tim dengan mereka." Gumam Tatsumi sambil memandang kearah Akame yang masih memasang ekspresi datar dan Naruto yang masih menghalangi Mine yang berusaha memukulnya.

"Yang terburuk..."

"Najenda-san! Ada penyusup!" teriak pemuda berambut hijau bernama Lubock saat merasakan reaksi dari benang disarung tangannya.

"Penyusup?"

Scene change, di luar Night Raid...

" Berapa banyak penyusup dan ada dimana mereka?"

" Menurut sinyal penghalangku mereka ada sekitar 20 orang. Dan Mereka semua ada disekitar markas kita."

" aku harus memuji mereka karena bisa mengendus tempat ini. Mereka mungkin pembunuh bayaran salah satu suku. Mulai bergerak jangan biarkan ada seorang pun yang lolos."

Itulah yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya seluruh anggota Night Raid di kirim keluar untuk menghabisi penyusup. Semuanya termasuk pemuda berambut kuning yang seperti tidak ikhlas diseret paksa oleh Leone untuk ikut dalam perburuan penyusup.

Dan kini saat semua terpencar Naruto terjebak dengan Leone yang tampak bersemangat memimpin perjalanan didepannya.

" hei, kenapa aku juga harus ikut?" gumam Naruto menanyakan alasan dirinya berada disini.

" lebih banyak orang lebih baik. Lagipula aku juga ingin melihatmu dalam aksi." Jawab Leone yang dalam wujud teigunya sambil tersenyum lebar dan penuh semangat seperti biasanya sambil mengendus-endus udara disekitarnya.

" haaaa, menyusahkan saja." desah lelah Naruto sambil berjalan santai mengikuti Leone didepannya.

"Ketemu!" teriak Leone dengan tiba-tiba saat berhasil menemukan keberadaan musuh dengan penciumannya. Dan tanpa peringatan apapun ia langsung melesat menuju tempat penyusup itu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi.

"... aku ditinggalkan." Gumam Naruto dengan wajah datar sambil melihat kearah Leone pergi tadi.

Dengan Tatsumi...

" Kau masih belum terbiasa bertarung secara berkelompok. Tidak usah memaksakan diri." Ujar Bulat memperingatkan Tatsumi agar tak terlalu berlebihan dan memaksakan diri di perburuan ini.

"Pertama-tama, kau harus konsentrasi untuk mendapat pengalaman pertarungan pertamamu." Tambahnya dengan semangat memberi saran.

" Baik." Jawab Tatsumi dengan semangat.

" Satu lagi, kalau kau mau memanggilku, panggil saja "aniki" atau "si ganteng" ya." Pinta Bulat yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Tatsumi itu.

" Siap, aniki!" jawab Tatsumi dengan bersemangat.

" Yosh! Itu baru keren!" Teriak Bulat yang menjadi bersemangat karenanya. " sebagai imbalannya, aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang keren padamu." Tambah Bulat yang berhenti di depan Tatsumi dan berlutut menyentuh tanah.

" INCURSIO!" teriak Bulat dengan penuh semangat memanggil nama teigunya yang dimana saat ia melakukannya teigu incursio menampakan dirinya seperti sesosok raksasa putih yang merasuk dan bersatu dengan dirinya sebagai armor.

" Wow, keren sekali!" teriak Tatsumi dengan mata penuh kekaguman kepada perubahan hebat yang baru saja di lakukan Bulat.

" Ya,kan? Ini disebut teigu "incursio"." Jelas Bulat dengan santai kepada Tatsumi yang tampak bersemangat didepannya itu.

" Teigu? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tapi aku sangat bersemangat!" ujar Tatsumi yang meski tak mengerti apa itu teigu tapi tetap bersemangat setelah melihat perubahan keren Bulat tadi.

" Oh? Tapi kau mengerti betapa kerennya ini kan?" ujar Bulat yang tak kalah bersemangat dengan Tatsumi.

Tak lama mereka berdua berdiam di tempatnya seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu dan saat mulai merasakannya Tatsumipun mulai kembali bicara.

" Musuh." Gumam Tatsumi yang merasakan keberadaan musuh yang makin mendekat.

" Ayo kita pergi, perhatikan baik-baik kekuatan dari teigu ini Tatsumi." Ujar Bulat dengan penuh percaya diri sambil memimpin jalan.

" Baik." Jawab Tatsumi dengan semangat.

Dengan Akame...

" Dia ada disalah satu poster buronan. Sesuai dugaan markas rahasia Night Raid sudah dekat." Ujar penyusup sebut saja penyusup 1 yang mengenali Akame yang berada didepannya.

" Dia cukup manis juga." Ujar penyusup 2 yang cukup tertarik dengan penampilan Akame yang berdiri didepan mereka itu.

" kelihatannya kita bakal bersenang-senang setelah ini. Pastikan kalian tidak melukainya terlalu parah." Ujar penyusup 1 mencoba memperingatkan temannya agar tak terlalu parah melukai gadis didepan mereka agar nanti mereka bisa bersenang dengannya setelahnya. Namun perkataannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Akame bergerak dan menebas mereka bertiga dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diikuti mata.

" Ah."

" He?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut penyusup 1 dan 2 saat Akame tiba-tiba hilang dari depan mereka, dan kembali muncul di belakangnya.

" Kalian semua terlalu santai di dalam wilayah musuh." Ujar Akame dengan suara pelan.

" Dia cepat sekali." Ujar penyusup 1 saat menyadari bekas sayatan di leher mereka sebelum akhirnya menjadi akhir untuk mereka berdua(penyusup 1 dan 2).

" Sial, setidaknya aku akan menyeretnya ikut denganku!" ujar penyusup 3 yang masih berdiri dan bermaksud menyerang Akame dan menyeretnya bersamanya. Namun sayang segel gaib mulai muncul dari bekas lukanya menghentikannya. " racun kutukan, dari lukaku?" gumam penyusup 3 saat menyadari segel kutukan yang mulai merambat keseluruh tubuhnya itu sebelum akhirnya rubuh dan tewas seperti kedua temannya.

" satu tebasan, berujung kematian." Gumam Akame yang membocorkan tentang kekuatan dari teigunya itu murasame.

Dengan Mine...

" Kelihatannya mereka sudah kabur terlalu jauh." Gumam Mine yang tengah mengawasi sebut saja penyusup 4 dari balik semak-semak diatas salah satu tebing.

" Aku ini orangnya paling malas kalau sudah ketahuan, tapi..." ujar Mine sambil berdiri keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik semak-semak dan memberi kesempatan kepada sebut saja penyusup 5 untuk menyerangnya dari belakang sambil tersenyum lebar.

" kena kau!" teriak penyusup 5 yang bersiap menebas Mine dari belakang dengan pedangnya, namun belum sempat pedangnya menyentuh Mine. Sheele, yang muncul entah dari mana memotong dirinya menjadi dua dengan gunting raksasanya.

" Maaf." Gumam Sheele dengan ekspresi dingin saat memotong penyusup itu.

" Terima kasih, Sheele. Pukulan yang bagus." Ujar Mine berterima kasih sambil menganggkat senapannya dengan penuh percaya diri. " pekerjaan beresiko ini bukan masalah buatku!" ujar Mine dengan penuh percaya diri sebelum menarik pelatuk senapannya dan menembakan beam kuning kearah penyusup 4 yang sedang berlari dihutan.

" Hah?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut penyusup 4 sebelum beam dari Mine memusnahkannya tanpa sisa.

" Yosh, tepat sasaran." Ujar Mine dengan penuh kebanggan karena berhasil membereskan targetnya. " Semakin aku terjepit, semakin kuat kekuataan dari pumpkinku." Tambahnya dengan bangga sambil memamerkan senapan teigu bernama pumpkin itu.

Dengan Leone...

" Oh? Itu tadi pumpkinnya Mine." Ujar Leone yang telah mengalahkan 1 penyusup dan mengenali suara ledakan tadi. " Aku terkejut dia bisa menggunakan teigu seribet itu..." desah Leone yang tak terlalu suka dengan cara pengunaan pumpkin yang terlalu rumit untuknya.

Lagipula lebih enak teiguku, dimana aku cukup berubah menjadi binatang buas dan membunuh mereka. Mudah banget!" Ujar Leone sambil mengangkat cakarnya yang berlumuran darah dengan bangganya.

Dengan Lubock...

" Benang ini mulai terasa berat. Padahal kau seorang wanita." Ujar Lubock yang mulai merasa benangnya semakin berat karena wanita yang terjebak dalam jeratan benangnya itu.

" Kumohon lepaskan aku! Aku akan melakukan apapun!" pinta gadis tak berdaya itu memohon belas kasih karena sudah tak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

" Tidak boleh..." jawab Lubock sambil menguatkan lilitan benangnya pada tubuh gadis itu. " Aku pernah kenal seseorang yang tewas karena terayu oleh tipu daya wanita." Tambahnya sebelum meninggkatkan kekuatan lilitan benang besinya dan menghabisi gadis itu tanpa pikir panjang. Setelah selesai ia pun menarik kembali semua benangnya dan berjalan pergi.

" Ah, buang-buang waktu saja. Pekerjaan ini benar-benar bikin repot saja." desah Lubock sebelum melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa gadis itu di dalam gua.

Dengan Tatsumi dan Bulat ...

" HUOOOO!" Tatsumi menebas kembali satu penyusup yang dengan itu membuatnya menjatuhkan 2 penyusup hari ini. Sebelum kembali keBulat yang saat ini tengah berdiam diri saat beberapa penyusup berlari memutarinya mencoba mencari celah untuk mengalahkannya.

" Aniki!" teriak Tatsumi mencoba memperingatkan Bulat saat kelima penyusup itu melompat bersamaan menerjang ke arah Bulat yang berdiri saja sejak tadi.

" HUOOOOHH!" teriak Bulat sambil memutar tobak merahnya dan mulai menghancurkan satu persatu dari penyusup yang menerjang kearahnya itu dalam sekejap.

" Kuat sekali, inikah kekuatan Night Raid?" gumam Tatsumi yang tak bisa berbicara apa-apa saat melihat kemampuan anggota Night Raid dengan matanya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian saat semua anggota Night Raid kembali berkumpul ditengah hutan...

" Kau masih hidup ya Tatsumi?" tanya Bulat dengan santai.

" Y-ya..." jawab Tatsumi dengan gugup.

" Kalau begitu baguslah! Itu berarti kau memang menjanjikan, Tatsumi." Ujar Bulat yang dengan senang sambil mengancungkan jempolnya kearah Tatsumi.

" ...ya!" jawab Tatsumi yang awalnya tidak begitu mengerti maksud perkataan Bulat.

"Sudah kubilangkan dia berbakat. Mataku tak mungkin salah." Ujar Leone dengan bangga membanggakan kemampuan penilaiannya yang menurutnya bagus itu.

" Leone, bukankah tadi kau bersama Naruto?" potong Akame yang menyadari kalau ada anggota yang kurang. Ya, yang kurang adalah pemuda berambut kuning yang tadi di paksa ikut Leone dalam perburuan penyusup ini.

" ..." Leone terdiam dan pucat sejenak saat Akame menanyakan tentang pemuda berambut kuning itu. Sebelum akhir dirinya mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan berkata ini sambil tersenyum.

" Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya ditengah hutan saat tengah mencari penyusup tadi."

" ..." Akame tak berkata sepatah katapun selain melangkahkan kakinya dan bergegas menuju tempat pemuda berambut kuning bernama naruto itu.

Scene change, Dengan Naruto...

"Sepertinya aku tersesat." Gumam Naruto yang merasa sudah melewati tempat ini untuk kesekian kalinya itu.

"Ketemu anggota Night Raid!" teriak segerombol penyusup yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto yang tengah tersesat itu. Mereka berjumlah sekitar 6 orang dan membawa berbagai senjata di tangannya dan memiliki bentuk fisik yang terlatih yang membuat mereka terlihat kuat.

"... kalian berbicara denganku?" tanya Naruto dengan polos sambil menunjuk kearah dirinya.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi!?" bentak para penyusup itu secara bersamaan yang merasa dibodohi oleh pemuda didepan mereka ini.

"Ingat anak-anak, kita tangkap dia hidup-hidup untuk jadikan sandera. Dengan begitu kita bisa memancing dan menangkap yang lainnya." Ujar penyusup sebut saja penyusup 15 yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka itu memberi perintah.

"Sebaiknya kalian hentikan saja. Ini percuma." Ujar Naruto mencoba memperingatkan, yang malah terdengar merendahkan bagi para penyusup itu.

"Kau meremehkan kami, anak muda." Geram salah seorang penyusup itu dengan kesal sambil mempersiapkan senjatanya di susul teman-temannya yang lain yang juga mempersiapkan senjata mereka.

"Jangan bilang aku tak memperingatkan." Gumam Naruto sambil melepas kain yang menutup mata tombaknya.

"Serang!" teriak pemimpin penyusup itu memberi aba-aba untuk menyergap pemuda berambut kuning didepan mereka itu.

ZRAAAASSSHHH!

Secara bersamaan mereka berlima menerjang kearah pemuda berambut kuning dengan tombak besar itu. Dan disaat bersamaan mereka tertebas tombak besar milik Naruto yang bergerak secepat kilat menebas mereka semua dalam sekali ayun meninggalkan seorang yang masih tertinggal dibelakang.

"Heh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut penyusup yang tersisa itu saat kelima temannya tertebas dalam sekejap didepan matanya. Dan Belum sempat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, kembali Naruto tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dan mengayunkan kembali tombaknya kearahnya secepat kilat dan membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua.

"M-Monster..." gumam penyusup terakhir itu sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

...

"Sudah kubilangkan? Ini percuma." Ujar Naruto dengan datar sambil menghentakkan tombaknya untuk membersihkan darah di mata tombaknya yang tadi menebas mereka ber 6 dalam sekejap itu.

Scene change, dijalan menuju markas Night Raid...

"Naruto!" panggil Tatsumi kepada pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah berjalan santai dijalan setapak menuju markas Night Raid itu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan datar kepada pemuda desa yang tersengal-sengal saat berhenti didepannya itu. Tak lama dibelakang Tatsumi menyusul anggota Night Raid lainnya yang tampak juga mencemaskannya.

"Oh, Naruto. kau sepertinya baik-baik saja. Baguslah." Ujar Bulat dengan senang.

"Lihatkan? Naruto tak apa-apa." Ujar Leone kepada gadis berambut hitam disampingnya yang tadi sangat khawatir itu.

"..." tak menjawab Akame hanya memandang sinis kearah Leone yang tertawa dengan santainya itu.

"Selain ditinggalkan ditengah hutan tadi, kurasa iya." Potong Naruto dengan sinis yang membuat Leone berhenti tertawa dan menjadi pucat dan berkeringat dingin karenanya.

"..."

" Haaa...Terserahlah, aku lelah. Aku mau tidur." Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan menyeberangi kerumunan anggota Night Raid itu dan berjalan pulang meninggalkan tatsumi dan angggota Night Raid lainnya.

End chapter...

Selesai sudah... ah ane abru inget ada yang nanya detail kekuatan naruto disini ya?

Hm... rumit dan sulit dijelaskan jadi untuk sementara ane bilang getaran aja(soalnya ini kekuatan yang paling seringf digunakan disini.). dan btw ada saran nama bagus ga ? ane pengen masukin 5 karakter original. 5 hero, keren ga namanya? Kalo udah ada monsternya masa heronya ga ada? Dan btw ini data mengenai naruto dan 5 hero(untuk 5 hero baru sifatnya doang soalnya kaloo ditulis penampilannya terlalu panjang.).

Nama : Naruto

Umur : ?

Julukan : The Absolut Monster

Kekuatan : terlalu rumit untuk sekarang bisa dibilang hanya getaran dulu. Soalnya masih banyak lagi kekuatannya seperti absolut immune dimana ia ga mempan status, racun, sihir atau sejenisnya. Dan Absolut fear, dimana ia mampu mengeluarkan tekanan keberadaan yang luar biasa yang mampu membuat siapapun takut hanya dengan kehadirannya. Dan banyak lagi soalnya ane bernecana bikin nih fic panjang.

Hero ke 1

Nama : belum ditentukan.

Julukan : sabit dewa kematian tanah es.

Sifat : rumit, tak bisa ditebak, suka menganggu, memprovokasi, bertarung, menonton pertikaian besar, dan suka tantangan.

Hero ke 2

Nama : belum ditentukan.

Julukan : pedang cahaya dari tangga langit.

Sifat : pendiam, pemikir dan selalu mengutamakan kepentingan orang banyak. Tambahan hobi mengembara.

Hero ke 3

Nama : belum ditentukan.

Julukan : raksasa dari lembah kurcaci.

Sifat : keras, suka bertarung, tak mau kalah, dan bertempramen sangat, sangat buruk tapi sangat menjunjung tinggi rasa kepercayaan.

Udah ah, untuk saat ini 3 aja yang ane tulis ntar untuk yang lainnya.

Btw jangan lupa review saran, pendapat, dan masukan kalian tentang cerita ini. ^^

See ya!

**Alert flame will be ignored.**


End file.
